Chérie, veuxtu Quoi encore!
by Sarabeth Moon
Summary: James a une déclaration à faire, ce soir… Mais quand Sirius, Remus et Peter débarquent à tour de rôle à l’improviste… [défi de JPloveLE]


Coucou ! Voila un petit délire basé sur le défi de JPloveLE . Enjoy !

**Titre :** Chérie, veux-tu… Quoi encore ?!

**Résumé :** James a une déclaration à faire, ce soir… Mais quand Sirius, Remus et Peter débarquent à tour de rôle à l'improviste…

**Rating :** Même votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère peut le lire !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire .

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Il était vingt heures pile.

James admira sa préparation. La petite table ronde était recouverte d'une nappe rouge sang. Une rose rouge était posé dans un petit vase noir qui trônait au centre de la table, et des couverts en argent était posés de parts et d'autres des assiettes en porcelaine blanche. Des coupes de champagnes vides étaient posés sagement sur la table, attendant patiemment d'être rempli du liquide transparent contenu dans la bouteille verte qui se trouvait posé dans un seau rempli de glaçons. Des pétales de roses rouge et blanches étaient éparpillées sur le sol, créant une atmosphère des plus romantiques.

Il sourit. Sa dulcinée n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit de clefs qui s'introduisent dans la serrure (1). Il avança doucement vers le hall d'entrée, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, sa chemise légèrement entrouverte sur son torse musclé.

- Bonsoir Lily, susurra-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

Lily tourna sa tête vers lui, puis sourit.

- Bonsoir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit mystérieusement ce dernier.

La jeune femme, surprise, le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger. James eût le plaisir de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrir.

- Oh mon dieu, James…

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est magnifique !

Lily s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table. James lui emboîta le pas et l'attrapa par la taille, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure rousse.

- Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, murmura-t-il.

Lily se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos, la collant ainsi à lui, puis se détacha d'elle. Lily émit un grognement de frustration.

- Assis-toi.

La jeune femme obéit et James se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sorti la dinde encore chaude du four et la fit léviter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Avec un sourire, il servit à Lily une bonne part, puis lui déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se servir lui-même.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda James.

- Bien, répondit la rousse. Alastor a été content de mon dossier. Et toi ?

- Tu m'as manquée.

Lily rougit légèrement.

- J'adore quand tu rougis, déclara James d'une voix amusée.

- Moi je t'adore même quand tu ne rougis pas.

James plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme.

- Lily, tu sais que je t'aime…

Il fut soudain interrompu par des coups répétitifs sur la porte. Légèrement énervé, il murmura un mot d'excuse à Lily et se leva. Il lança un sort de divulgation à la porte, puis l'ouvrit. Ce n'était que Sirius. James chuchota :

- Sirius, vieux, tu sais que je t'adore et tout, mais ce n'est vraim…

Mais Sirius l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et s'écria :

- James ! Mon ami, mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Sirius, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda gentiment Lily, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant de le serrer affectueusement contre elle.

- Eh bien… Je voulais juste passer voir mes vieux amis. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Plaisanta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily, qui éclata de rire.

Un sourire naquit malgré lui sur les lèvres de James, pour disparaître aussitôt avec la question de Lily :

- On va au salon ? Sirius, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh… Ce serait avec plaisir, vraiment, mais en fait, je suis juste venu vous donner… ceci.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une enveloppe froissée, qu'il tendit à James.

- C'est de la part de Franck et Alice Longdubat. Une invitation pour leur mariage.

- Enfin, ils se marient ! Depuis le temps ! s'écria Lily.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu nous l'envoyer par hibou ? demanda innocemment James.

- Oh, je leur ai proposé de vous la donner en main propre.

- C'est gentil à toi, Sirius, dit Lily.

- Bon ben… Je vous laisse, vous devriez avoir des choses plus importantes à faire, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en sortant.

James et Lily rougirent légèrement en même temps, puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Le repas va refroidir, dit James en souriant.

Lily acquiesça (2).

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, main dans la main, et aussitôt arrivés, James jeta un sortilège de réchauffement au plat. Celui-ci se mit à fumer doucement et les deux amoureux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. A peine James eût ouvert la bouche pour parler que la sonnerie de la porte retentit, les dérangeant une fois encore.

Tout en se dirigeant encore une fois vers la porte, James laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Peut-être valait-il mieux reporter sa demande à un autre jour, pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus. Lily, qui l'avait rejoint après avoir mis le plat sous un sortilège de réchauffement, embrassé leur visiteur sur les deux joues en lui adressant un grand sourire. James se força à sourire également, et serra dans ses bras son vieil ami lycanthrope.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Sirius fit signe de se taire à Peter qui ricanait un peu plus bruyamment que ce n'était permis en ces circonstances.

- Peter, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Sirius ! James, Lily et Remus sont à l'intérieur, ils n'auront jamais idée de venir chercher derrière un buisson dans leur jardin.

- On ne sait jamais, se contenta de répondre Sirius.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Sirius regardait ses ongles de la main droite avec attention, tandis que Peter regardait obstinément le manoir des Potter-Evans.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on fait ça !

Sirius soupira. Agacé, il répondit :

- Parce que, Peter… Parce que…

- Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça, tu sais, d'aller les déranger le soir où James s'est enfin décidé à faire sa demande à Lily !

- Qu'est-ce qui serait drôle, d'après toi ? D'aller les déranger pendant qu'ils sont au lit ?

- Manquerait plus que ça ! Marmonna Peter.

- Tiens, regarde, Remus sort ! C'est bientôt à toi, Peter !

- Ah, enfin ! Là, ça devient plus amusant !

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir fait semblant de partir, Remus les rejoints discrètement au fond du jardin en souriant.

- James était vraiment énervé ! Peter, dans quelques minutes, ce sera à toi.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Aussitôt Remus parti, James attrapa sa belle par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent par manque d'oxygène, quelques longues secondes plus tard, James lui souffla un « Je t'aime » qui failli la faire défaillir.

- James… Allons dans la chambre…

- Tout à l'heure, mon cœur… J'ai quelque chose à te dem…

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par trois coups distincts frappés contre la porte.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna James.

Lily, quant à elle, commençait à réellement en avoir assez. James s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose de si important, et ses meilleurs amis ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que venir les importuner. Elle était sûre que c'était Peter qui était derrière cette porte. Ses doutes se trouvèrent confirmés lorsque James ouvrit la porte.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Remus sur le chemin, par hasard, demanda James avec mauvaise humeur.

Peter lui adressa un sourire gêné, et Lily comprit. C'était beaucoup trop préparé pour être une coïncidence.

- Peter, tu peux aller dire à Remus et à Sirius qu'on sait ce qui se passe.

- Quoi… Comment tu as deviné, Lily ?

Peter regardait Lily avec des yeux exorbités. James, quant à lui, venait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et cria :

- Remus, Sirius, c'est bon, on vous a découvert ! Bande de traîtres !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux traîtres en question étaient devant dans le Hall d'entrée, pliés de rire.

James plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et sorti un écrin en velours noir. Remus et Sirius se turent instantanément, et Peter lui-même cessa se glousser.

Il s'agenouilla devant Lily, lui présenta l'écrin ouvert, et demanda :

- Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ?

(1) On va dire qu'il y avait une serrure xD

(2) Je DETESTE ce verbe '


End file.
